Ache
by Ana Bloemen
Summary: ¿Acaso no es extraña la manera en que las cosas pueden cambiar?, La vida que llevas se torna de cabeza. De pronto, alguien significa más de lo que sentías antes. ¿Te he dicho que me duele, por ti?. Vamos a hacer una cosa: duérmete y sueña con casa, antes de que te des cuenta estarás allí de verdad, ¿Vale?.


One-shot.

Aclaraciónes: Los personajes no me pertenecen, son de Suzanne Collins  
Hago esto sin fines de lucro y sólo por intereses personales.  
La trama sí me pertenece y espero que sea de su total agrado.

_**Importante**_: la historia esta inspirada por la canción "Ache" de James Carrington, aquí les dejo el link del video no oficial para la personita que guste de ecuchar tan (en mi opinión) buena canción.

watch?v=oEZM9WiMML4

Sin más les dejo leer la historia

* * *

.

.

.

Hoy era uno se esos días, días dónde deambulo en la penumbra de lo que alguna vez fue, dentro de todo el horror que comenzaba a avecinarse, un hogar de ensueño por un breve periodo, todo un nuevo mundo de infinitas y mejoradas posibilidades comenzaba a sonreírnos, a mi madre, a mi, y a Prim.

_Prim_, _mi Prim_, _mi patito_.

Su nombre me golpea sin compasión, me abrazo a mi misma, sujeto con firmeza ambos brazos fuertemente a mi cuerpo, duele, todo duele desmesuradamente, siento escocer cada milímetro de mi piel, e instantáneamente me sujeto con más fuerza, un ardor abrasador me azota sin descaro alguno, un insulso jadeo se me escapa de entre los labios, ¿Por qué? , me tumbo sobre mis rodillas sin poder mantenerme en pie ni un segundo más, el escozor se concentra en mis ojos, los aprisiono fuertemente mientras me inclino de tal modo que mi pecho descansa sobre mis rodillas, aún en el frío suelo, dejo que mi mejilla derecha reciba de lleno las gélidas y apremiantes lenguas del frío, que mórbidas, no se hacen esperar.

"_**¿Acaso no es extraña la manera en que las cosas pueden cambiar?"**_

_Siglos._

Parecen siglos, muchos siglos atrás, cuando mis peores temores eran el que nos descubrieran a… _a Gale_, y a mi, por supuesto, cruzando la cerca, el verme incapaz de sostener a mi familia, de perderlos, a todos ellos, impotente de hacer nada para ayudarlos, incluso cuando… cuando Gale despotricaba acerca del Capitolio y su opresión, me hacia algo de mal, pero sin embargo es todo eso un mal chiste, un cuento de niños, al compararse con mi mayor miedo, mi más real y verdadero miedo, el de perder el único amor que me sentía capaz de corresponder.

El de Prim, por supuesto.

"_**La vida que llevas se torna de cabeza"**_

No es que no apreciara a Gale o a mi madre, pero era nada en comparación con el verdadero amor que le profesaba a mi pequeña y dulce hermanita, mi patito… mi dulce y blanco patito.

Gimo, estranguladamente, tanto así que me asusta.

Supongo que aún me mostraba reticente, por aquellos días, a perdonar del todo a mi madre por su abandono en los momentos de más cruda necesidad. - ¡Que estúpida!- me ladro colérica, por aquellos días no concebía tal abandono, claro, no era algo que no me hubiera sucedido a mi también, es sólo que… que yo lo hice a un lado, por las personas a quienes más amaba, pero ahora que me las han arrebatado… no hubiese, no…. -¡Basta!- me ordeno a mi misma.

"_**La vida que llevas se torna de cabeza"**_

_Sola._

Así es como me encuentro, lo he perdido todo, los he perdido a todos, me he perdido toda.

"_**De pronto, alguien significa más de lo que sentías antes"**_

Dejo resbalar ambas piernas, que con dificultad realizan la labor encomendada, un entumecimiento comienza a propagarse por mis extremidades. –Bien- aplaudo, espero que eso congele el atroz ardor que momentos atrás comenzó a azotarme despiadadamente. Me encuentro completamente tumbada boca abajo, dolorida, y mis pies descalzos comienzan a protestar del frío. No me importa, ya nada me importa.

_Sola._

De repente me parece una palabra muy grande, incompatible conmigo, reticente a aplicarse a mi persona, pero sobre todo, me parece _Irreal, _sumamente irreal_._

Pero esa era ahora mi realidad, y así es como me encontraba, terrible y jodidamente sola, tal vez más jodida que sola.

"_**Lo siento pero quise decir muchas cosas en el camino y esta es para ti"**_

El capitolio me lo quitó a él también -siseo herida-.

Me lo arrebató a él, a él, al que comencé a querer tanto que ni siquiera lo sabía hasta que me encontré sin él. Lágrimas cargadas de rabia se desbordan de mis orbes, y me encuentro golpeando duramente las tablillas de madera que recubren el piso una, dos, quince veces mientras un grito, que debería sonar estruendoso y fiero, salé quedo y frágil, muere en la separación de mis labios.

Mi labios comienza temblar y mis dientes se golpean estridentemente, chillo quedamente mientras comienzo a arrastrarme por los suelos buscando un inhóspito y solitario rincón. No quiero pensar en esto, no puedo, no ahora. Cerca de llegar a mi oscuro rincón, me detengo y me abrazo en un ovillo. Él ya no está aquí, él ya no existe…

"**¿Te he dicho que me duele, por ti?"**

Él ya no es más _mi chico del pan_

_E_se pensamiento me golpea el pecho, justo dónde se encuentra lo que queda de mi corazón. Hipeo una y otra vez, mientras soy un torrente de lágrimas que no puedo detener, lágrimas que queman y arañan la piel por la que descienden, incoherencias y quejidos salen de mis labios, no puedo detenerlos, ¡No puedo detenerme!

Peeta, _mi Peeta, _está muerto. Lo asesinó el capitolio y en su lugar dejaron a un impostor que luce exactamente igual a él, tiene sus rubios rizos, sus orbes de un claro azul, su tez blanquecina y su perfecta anatomía, pero sus orbes no son amables, ya no, sus rizos no caen libremente sobre su cara. Él era amable, trabajador y sensible y ahora, ahora todo él se encuentra calculado fríamente, su mirar, su andar y hasta sus palabras.

"_¿Cómo va a morir siendo otra persona? -No quiero que me cambien ahí fuera, que me conviertan en una especie de monstruo, porque yo no soy así__" fueron sus palabras antes de los primeros juegos, y ahora lo era, y yo… yo no pude hacer nada para evitarlo, me odio a mi misma por permitirlo, fueron tan acertadas las palabras que Haymitch me dijo aquella __vez "Ni viviendo cien vidas llegarías a merecerlo, ya lo sabes"__._

_Le he fallado, le fallé. ¿Cómo pude hacerlo después de todo lo que hizo por mí? Ni siquiera puedo verle a la cara, aunque no es como si él quisiera verme, –te detesta- me reclamo amargamente, ¿Cómo puedo vivir así, con esto? ¿Cómo puedo vivir así, sin él? -No puedo- susurro, -No puedo- grito, fuerte, mientras me levanto abruptamente y comienzo a destrozar lo que sea que encuentran mis manos, el eco de cristales hechos añicos inundan mis oídos , -No tienes por qué hacerlo- me digo a mi misma, -te encuentras tan sola que nadie lo notaría- mi mente comienza a maquinar rápido mil formas de detener esto, de terminarlo, y todas me parecen tan acertadas, tan fáciles que corro más que dispuesta a terminar con mi insulsa vida._

_Mientras sostengo aquel afilado instrumento las palabras de __mi Peeta __golpean en mi mente__"Mis pesadillas suelen ser sobre perderte, así que se me pasa cuando me doy cuenta de que estás a mi lado."_

Y ahora que yo lo he perdido a él es cuando me doy cuenta de que me encuentro en una pesadilla que no terminará nunca, no sin él y él ya no está.

Decidida y tras un sonoro suspiro me armo de valor, aproximo con fuerza el cuchillo hacia mi estomago, el eco de un estruendoso golpe seco en la puerta me detiene, me giro más por instinto que por ganas, y me quedo helada cuando le veo a él ahí en la entrada, escurriendo las frías gotas de lluvia de sus empapadas ropas, su rubia cabellera se encuentra despeinada, pero su expresión es a que me asusta, me lastima.

Odio, odio puro.

Avanza rápido y directamente hacia mi, no hay preámbulos ni cordialidad en su voz cuando me ordena –Suéltalo - , su mirada se encuentra con la mía, sus ojos se estrechan y su boca se tuerce, me repite la orden más alto sin embargo yo no consigo salir de mi estupor, no puedo moverme, mis manos huesudas y llenas de cicatrices aún se encuentran sosteniendo fuertemente aquel cuchillo.

Peeta gruñe y maniobra velozmente para arrebatármelo, no me siento cooperativa con él cuando soy capaz de reaccionar, ¿Qué no entiende que busco hacernos un favor, a ambos?, así que le hago difícil la labor y nos encontramos en una batalla por un largo rato, cuando por fin logra arrebatarme el instrumento, este a su vez provoca un corte en que va desde mi antebrazo a la muñeca. Un gemido escapa de mis labios y él se queda de piedra, palidece y sus labios se entreabren mientras pequeñas gotitas rojas golpean rítmicamente el suelo.

Lo veo, me ve, avanza, y yo retrocedo, busco un rápido escape con la mirada, me preparo para dirigirme hacía la puerta y no llego a dar más que un par de zancadas cuando sus brazos me frenan y me sostienen firmes, me coloca en contra de mi voluntad entre el lavamanos y su cuerpo, la cortísima distancia me quema, no puedo no verle a los ojos mientras él se encuentra curando delicadamente mi brazo. -Eso es algo que mi Peeta haría, ¿Por qué hace esto?¿Por qué le importa?- me pregunto a mi misma, mis pensamientos son interrumpidos cuando un líquido desinfectante se abraza a mi carne maltrecha, trato de zafarme de su agarre, jalo fuerte pero él ni se inmuta, sólo mueve uno de sus brazos buscando quién sabe que, la verdad es que no me interesa, es tan surreal tenerlo aquí, frente a mi, me mira mientras coloca unas gasas limpias sobre mi herida y no logro descifrar su rostro, sus manos van resbalando hasta tocar la mía que arde por aquél simple roce, mi mirada busca nuestra unión y es entonces que me percato de la magnitud de la herida, vaya que era grande, lo curioso es que no puede dolerme menos que nada, tal vez sea parte de la magia que acompaña a Peeta, sea el viejo Peeta o no.

Su mano derecha se planta frente a mis ojos, sacándome de mi estupor, la mueve haciendo bailar un par de píldoras repetidas veces, mi cerebro no logra hacer ninguna conjetura, no parece querer funcionar, puede ser que ya ni funcione bien –Loca- me ladro.

-Tómalas- su voz firme me saca de mi ensoñación, niego vehemente, no quiero píldoras, no quiero perder ninguna clase de dolor, eso siempre me recuerda que sigo viva, que debo continuar, aunque sea sin él, aunque sea sola.

-Anda- me dice, creo que trata de sonar calmo, ¿Por qué trataría de ser amable conmigo? mi boca se abre ligeramente por la sorpresa ante este pensamiento, oportunidad que el aprovecha para insertar las píldoras en mi boca, y antes de que pueda maniobrar para expulsarlas, la mano que cubría mi boca es rápidamente sustituida por sus labios, que presionan con fuerza los míos.

_Shock._

No sé cuantos minutos pasan, pero ninguno de los dos se mueve, él sigue presionando mis labios fuertemente, y yo hace tantísimo que me tragué esas condenadas píldoras que mucho me temo se estén burlando de mí y que esto sólo sea una alucinación.

El ardor de mi herida, que ignoraba tenía, comienza a cesar, mis parpados pesan horrores al igual que mi cuerpo, que comienza a perder firmeza. Peeta me toma en brazos y sube escalón por escalón destino a mi habitación. El tiempo que le tarda hacer eso aprovecho para respirar lenta y profundamente su esencia, tierra mojada, lluvia y su característico olor dulzón de siempre, creo que eso saca a refulgir una boba sonrisa de mis labios, por que antes de depositarme en mi cama veo un destello atravesar sus ojos, cubre mi cuerpo rápidamente con las sábanas y antes de que pueda marcharse, de que se aleje de mi de nueva cuenta, y tal vez para siempre, lo sujeto con ambos brazos con toda la fuerza de la que soy capaz en estos momentos, que es lo suficiente para detenerlo y hacerle girar para mirarnos.

-N-no, no me dejes- grazna una voz que desconozco

Se tensa, más no se suelta de mi agarre.

-Por…Por favor no te vayas- suelta la extraña voz que parece proceder de mi, y descubro que aún me quedan lágrimas por llorar cuando estas me traiciona y comienzan a desfogar por mi rostro.

Él estoico, sólo aprieta sus labios.

Comienzo a perderme a mi misma al igual la repentina valentía, la ya tan bien conocida y triste oscuridad comienza a abrazarme, me voy a perder, lo voy a perder.

Me rindo, mis brazos ya endebles le sueltan, aspiro una vez más su aroma, que impregna la habitación, y me dispongo a dejarme ir.

Pasan unos minutos mientras aún sigo semiconsciente, más ya no escucho nada, -Me he quedado sola de nuevo- me digo y me siento rota una vez más, mi parpados de humedecen y me maldigo por ser tan débil, cuando estoy a punto de convertir un ovillo de mi cuerpo un peso hace rechistar la cama, y su aroma me golpea más fuerte que nunca, mi corazón se detiene por un segundo, y comienza a palpitar desquiciadamente, sus brazos aún húmedos por la lluvia se abrazan a mi cuerpo, fuerte, muy fuertemente, pero lejos de lastimarme me brindan un inmenso sentido de protección.

Acerca su boca a mi oído, recorriendo mi mandíbula y deteniéndose un momento en mi lóbulo, me susurra - Estás bastante rota, nena- sus palabras magullan hasta mi alma. –Tanto o más rota que yo. Pero vamos a hacer una cosa: duérmete y sueña con casa, antes de que te des cuenta estarás allí de verdad, ¿Vale?-

Un sentimiento nuevo al de estos últimos mese comienza a oscilar en mi, mi chico del pan, mi Peeta había vuelto a mi.

Los pedazos maltrechos de mi persona comienzan a reunirse en su sitio de nuevo.

Abro mis ojos nublados, por la medicación y lágrimas, y una tontísima y grande sonrisa aparece en mi rostro, mientras balbuceo a como puedo lento y bajito, pero firme -Siempre, siempre que tú estés conmigo me encontraré en casa-.

Nos miramos un segundo y después me dejo ir en sus brazos después de tanto tiempo.

_"**Y espero que no sea demasiado tarde, ¿Puedo sostenerte, qué duela por ti?".**_

.

.

.

* * *

¿Y bien?, ¿Me merezco un Review?, ¿si?,¿si?.

En cualquiera de los casos gracias por detenerte a leer esto, me haz hecho muy feliz. :')

Un abrazo.


End file.
